


2AM

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: “Jeonghan, it’s almost two in the morning why are you calling me?”





	

Joshua’s phone lights up and vibrates loudly on the hard wood of his nightstand. As he looks up from his book he gives it a hard glare, before sitting up and leaning over to see who’s calling him so early. His brows furrow when he sees his boyfriend’s name on the screen.

Quickly he picks up the phone and answers it. “Jeonghan, it’s almost two in the morning why are you calling me?”

“Because I knew you would be up reading and you should open your door.”

Pulling the phone from his ear he glances at it before sighing and putting it back to his ear. “Are you _seriously_ outside my door right now?”

“Yep!” Jeonghan’s voice is chipper and bright. “Open up.”

“God,” Joshua throws the covers off and gets out of bed, “you are so lucky I do love you or I’d just tell you to go bug Seungcheol or something.”

“Love you too.” Jeonghan singsongs with a grin.

Ending the call, Joshua tosses his phone on his bed as he stretches. He’d had a long day of teaching music and he was really hoping to finish the last few chapters of his book tonight. Jeonghan has always been his wildcard though, so he’s shocked but not totally surprised by this.

When he opens the door, Jeonghan is leaning on the door frame with a smile as he twirls his car keys on his finger.

“Hi, babe.” Jeonghan leans forward and gives him a quick kiss. “Get dressed, we’ve gotta run to the store.”

Joshua raises and eyebrow. “We?”

“Yes, we.” Jeonghan smiles as he steps into the apartment past Joshua, heading for the living room. “You don’t work tomorrow and I’m wide awake with an idea so I thought you could help me.”

“That’s scary.” Joshua jests with a smile as he closes his door.

With a dramatic heavy sigh, Joshua trudges past Jeonghan on the couch and heads for his room. “I guess I can never say no to you. Especially when you greet me with a kiss. I’ll be back.”

Jeonghan gives a happy giggle as he watches Joshua hurry to his room.

It’ only a few minutes later when Joshua walks out in jeans and a t-shirt and Jeonghan grins at the sight. Joshua sits next to Jeonghan and pulls on his shoes. He can feel Jeonghan watching him, his cheeks get warm at the attention.

“Jeonghan, are you enjoying the view?” Joshua teases, nudging Jeonghan’s side with his elbow as he finishes tying his laces.

“I always love the view.” Jeonghan declares, throwing an arm over Joshua’s shoulders and laying his head on his shoulder. “You’re like really pretty and handsome, how could I not like the view?”

“Cheesy much.” Joshua chuckles.

“You love it.”

“Mostly.”

Once Joshua is ready they both stand up, Jeonghan with his arm still over Joshua, and head for the door. Joshua snatches his keys and makes sure to lock the door before wrapping an arm around Jeonghan’s waist as they head out.

The drive to the 24-7 store isn’t long and Joshua follows Jeonghan diligently while holding his hand. Jeonghan makes a bee line for the hair products section and stops in front of the hair dye.

“Wait,” Joshua holds up a hand and then reaches up to tug on Jeonghan’s long, blonde locks, “Didn’t you just dye this – like – a few weeks back?”

With a smile Jeonghan nods his head.

“So?” Joshua draws the word out, leaning slightly forward as he does.

Jeonghan glances sideways at him with a smile before reaching up to the shelf to pull off a box of blue hair dye.

“So, I thought it would look better with a dip dye and you like the color blue.” He explains it as if it all makes simple sense, but the mention of Joshua’s favorite color has the boy blushing and smiling.

With a sideways glance, Jeonghan gives himself a mental pat on the back for the choice of color, going with the colors Joshua likes is always a good call.

“And,” Jeonghan continues, “I shouldn’t dye it on my own so I was thinking you could be me supervision and help me.”

“Well, you are a child.” Joshua chuckles and then quickly steps back as Jeonghan tries to smack him.

“Shut up.”

“You can be.”

With a roll of his eyes Jeonghan moves to collect the rest of the hair dye essentials. “Like you’re any better. You fool every one into thinking you’re some sophisticated innocent boy.”

A pout forms on Joshua’s face as he follows him. “I am sophisticated though, I just know how to have fun. Which is more than we can say for some of our friends.”

Jeonghan laughs, as he grabs the rest of the stuff he needs. “They’re learning slowly, I mean, how’d we make so many young friends?”

“Are you calling us old?” Joshua crosses his arms over his chest as he raises and eyebrow.

“We are in our late twenties now, that makes us a little old.” Jeonghan can only smile as Joshua glares at him. “But I still love you, even if we are old.”

“That’s reassuring.” Joshua smiles.

They head to the check out and buy everything before making their way back to Joshua’s place. Once Joshua unlocks the door, Jeonghan makes a bee line for the bathroom to start mixing the dye. With a fond smile on his face, Joshua kicks off his shoes and follows.

In the bathroom Jeonghan has made quick work of mixing the dye into a bowl. Joshua finds a blue towel form the cabinet and sets it next to the sink while making sure the tub is ready for when he rises the dye out. He takes a seat on the toilet and watches Jeonghan, who begins to fill the empty air with idle talk about his day since Joshua had been teaching all day.

It’s a sweet simple moment that makes Joshua wish he could work up the nerve to ask Jeonghan to move in with him. They’ve been dating for a few years now and he’s still too scared to take that step. He’s still nervous to take steps, Jeonghan has taken all of them for their relationship: Joshua is positive they wouldn’t be this far and still dating if it weren’t for Jeonghan’s confidence.

Jeonghan continues to talk about his day as he applies the fresh blue dye to his hair. All while Joshua happily listens to him and watches him.

“Babe,” Jeonghan turns his head to Joshua, holding out the dye brush, “would you check to make sure I got the whole back covered to the roots.”

“Of course.” Joshua smiles, standing up and moving behind Jeonghan.

With how often Jeonghan has been dying his hair recently – as well of their other friends – Joshua has learned a lot about hair and how to treat it properly. All of them have agreed that hair salons are great, but they’re all too broke to afford it all the time.

Slipping on a pair of gloves, he takes the dye from Jeonghan and finishes thoroughly applying it. Joshua makes sure to go over everything again and Jeonghan continues to quietly chat his ear off about his work and friends.

A smile stays on Joshua’s face throughout, as he lets Jeonghan talk. He knows he keeps himself busy with his teaching kids and teaching himself when it comes to music, so he loves whenever Jeonghan decides to give him some random visits.

“Oh, and guess who just moved in with each other?”

Joshua hums in thought as he sets down the dye. “All done, and who? Did Vernon finally work up any courage with that girl?”

“Nah,” Jeonghan chuckles, turning around to face Joshua while securing the towel around his neck, “he’s still a chicken when it comes to girls. No, Mingyu and Wonwoo finally made it official. They moved to a more middle location between their schools and work, they spent the past few days moving in – with poor, lonely Vernon’s help.”

“That’s great for them, their relationship is so sweet. As for Vernon,” Joshua smiles as he tosses the gloves away, “he really needs to get some courage. You should give him lessons, you’ve got so much courage.”

Jeonghan snorts. “I should give you lessons.”

“Hey!” Joshua smacks his arm as he playfully glares at him. “I’m not that bad.”

“Babe, I love you, but I know I’ve taken all the steps in our relationship. I’d love to see you take a step, but you don’t have to cause I love you anyway.” Jeonghan reaches to pull Joshua forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Move in with me.”

Silence falls over them as Jeonghan’s eyes widen. He blinks a few times and Joshua pulls back.

“What?” Jeonghan asks quietly, hands resting on Joshua’s shoulders.

In a panic Joshua shakes his head, “N-nothing. Never mind. Forget it. Um, let’s let the dye sit and then we can rinse it out. Um, I’m gonna go get some water.” And like a mouse who saw an owl, Joshua bolts from the bathroom.

Surprisingly, Jeonghan doesn’t follow him. Instead he leans back against the sink with a blossoming, shy grin on his face as his cheeks turn pink.  A flutter takes over his chest and soon enough he’s grinning brightly, like an idiot.

Joshua returns ten minutes later with water in hand and fierce red blush across his nose. “How long until we can wash out the dye?”

Jeonghan hands twitch as he tries not to touch his hair like he usually does when nervous. “Uh, probably not much longer.”

Nodding his head, Joshua turns and walks out again. Jeonghan’s light laugh follows him.

Twenty minutes later, Jeonghan turns on the shower and calls Joshua back in. After a minute of pushing his embarrassment back down, Joshua goes in to help him.

The bathroom is calm as Joshua puts on another pair of gloves. Jeonghan has a permanent smile on his lips as he lays his head back over the edge of the tub, staring at the ceiling. Joshua tries not to notice as he kneels next to him and takes the shower hose to begin rinsing out Jeonghan’s hair. The process is slow and Joshua takes his time to carefully wash all the dye out.

One of Joshua’s favorite parts of Jeonghan is his hair. Even with dying it, it’s soft to touch and Joshua loves to run his hands through his hair. If Jeonghan ever cut it shorter than his shoulders Joshua thinks he’d be at least a little sad, but he also thinks Jeonghan would look really good with any haircut.

Jeonghan notes that Joshua is really concentrated on his hair and it makes his grin change to a smirk. He makes a reminder in his head to always let Joshua help him dye his hair.

“So,” Joshua pipes up finally, voice quiet, “how long are you gonna stay this color?”

With a hum Jeonghan shrugs. “I don’t know, maybe a while if it looks good. Then I’ll see what other colors there are. Coups tried to get me to dye it red.”

“He just really wants someone to have red hair.” Joshua chuckles. “Why he won’t just dye it?”

“I think, and don’t quote me, but I think he’s trying to be the one of few who hasn’t dyed their hair in our group. Though, I think Vernon is gonna outlast him.”

“Oh, or Seokmin, he’s got that business job.”

“Yeah, but it’s like hair dying is a disease in this group. It’ll get to us all.” Joshua makes a spooky type voice that makes Jeonghan laugh.

“How are you so cute?”

“It’s effortless.”

Jeonghan slaps his thigh with a smile. “Cocky.”

“Your fault.”

Jeonghan smirks again. “You know what, I’ll accept blame for that. I love cocky you, kinda hot.”

“Oh my god.” Joshua groans, hanging his head for a second. “Just shut up while I finish rinsing out your stupid hair.”

“You love my hair.”

Joshua simply hums as he runs his finger through Jeonghan’s hair.

The water soon begins to clear up and the blue comes to a stop. Joshua does a thorough run through with each part of his hair to make sure it’s all done. Once he turns the water off he reaches over Jeonghan to grab the blue towel and works on drying his hair. With that finished he tosses the towel on the sink.

“Okay, come over and see what you think.”

Jeonghan giddily stands up, removing the towel from his neck and hurrying over to the mirror. Joshua stands back, smiling as Jeonghan turns left and right, moving his hair around to see how it looks. The blue came out a soft, vibrant blue that makes his skin shine brighter. Almost as bright as the smile on his face.

“Good choice.” Joshua pats his back. “It looks good, I’m sure it’ll mellow and dull after washing it, but looks good.”

That smirk once again returns to Jeonghan’s face as he slowly turns to Joshua. “Well thank you, but I think I know something that looks even better.”

Joshua raises a brow at him. “I don’t think anything could, but what?”

Jeonghan reaches out, taking Joshua’s hands in his, swinging them between them gently before stepping up to him. “Waking up with you next to me every morning. I would love to move in with you.”

“Really?” Joshua blinks, then bites his lip as he squeezes Jeonghan’s hands.

Nodding his head, Jeonghan steps closer, brushing his nose with Joshua’s. “It would make my life that much better. Seriously, waking up to you each morning would be a blessing.”

At this point, Joshua’s face is a soft pink and he’s can’t stop smiling. “I love that image too, god, it sounds amazing.”

“Don’t it,” Jeonghan let’s go of Joshua’s hand to run it through his hair and rest it gently on the back of his head, “and your place isn’t even that far from my places. I mean, let’s be honest, better your place than mine.”

Joshua hums, resting his hand on Jeonghan’s waist. “Your little one bedroom is pretty tiny, I at least have two bed rooms.”

“True, it’s more just a crashing room for our friends though. You are closest to our favorite bar.”

“Yeah, I know, but I love those guys. Oh, you get to look forward to taking care of our drunk friends.”

“It sounds fun.”

The couple share bright smiles before Joshua leans in to give him a strong kiss, mumbling gently, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too babe.” Jeonghan presses forward to deepen he kiss with a grin.

With content sigh, Joshua pulls back. “Now, as much as I love this, it’s really early in the morning and I was thinking maybe now that your hair is dry we could sleep?”

A pot forms on Jeonghan’s face. “Aw, but we could get coffee or something.”

“Jeonghan,” Joshua glares at him, “It’s four in the morning.”

Laughing, Jeonghan steals another kiss before letting go and walking out of the bathroom. “Fine, let’s go to bed.”

“Thank god.”

Jeonghan turns back to punch his arm, gaining a smile and laugh from Joshua.

“But first thing when I wake up I want coffee.”

“Deal.”


End file.
